IronYoshi1212
IronYoshi1212 is the ever so wonderful genius behind SM64 Super Bloopers, Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers, and Super Mario Toy Show. At the time, he was a young, egotistical kid who wanted to become famous on Youtube, but times changed, and he did too. These days (on his new account; IronYoshi1212Returnz), he's not really Youtube active, and isn't much of an egotist, but still keeps his zany form of humor. History IronYoshi1212 got his start on the online game Club Peinguin in mid 2008. At the time, his name was Iron Yoshi, and he basically was playing CP all the time. He eventually got a Youtube account on August 20 and didn't start making videos until he got his 1st camera on Christmas that year. However, he didn't know how to upload the videos from his camera onto the computer at the time (gee, how odd) and eventually lost the camera charger. In 2009, he made the "Mario VS Elmo" video on Windows Movie Maker and made his Roblox account. The Golden Age of IronYoshi1212 did not start until 2010. He uploaded the 1st SM64 Super Bloopers episode on January 31, as well as the 3 Banjo-Kazooie Bloopers. He eventually got his 1st subscriber prior to the upload. He uploaded the 1st Super Mario Toy Show on February 1, which remains one of his most popular videos. Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers premiered on February 6 with some harsh criticism, but the later episodes would turn out slightly better. Some of IronYoshi's videos, such as the Mario Toy Show special called The Wrath of Viacom, became instant hits. Sometime in early to mid 2010, he discovered the Ronald McDonald Insanity/McRoll meme and the Drew Pickles videos. On December 16, 2010, just when he was starting production on the Christmas Crapalooza, the Golden Age came to a sudden end when IronYoshi lost complete access to his Youtube account. Angered and blaming the whole thing on Google, he went off to go make another account somewhere else. He eventually settled down on MetaCafe, a slightly obscure video website. He uploaded the Christmas Crapalooza there and made a handful of Mario Toy Show episodes. However, no one has subscribed to him on MetaCafe, and IronYoshi slowly started to loose interest in making videos. He stopped and went on hiatus on July 1, 2011. In the months of his hiatus, IronYoshi received an MP3 Player for Christmas, and his grudge against Youtube was lingering away. he began watching videos on it, and rewatched some of his older videos. This alone made him want to go back into making videos, and after creating a new e-mail, IronYoshi1212 came back to Youtube as IronYoshi1212Returnz (later renamed IronYoshi1212 Productions). However, his comeback was bittersweet. His computer crashed after trying to get on MetaCafe, resulting in him not being able to access his channel. Also, the camera he had since 2008 was slowly starting to lose it's luster, as IronYoshi hasn't used it since going on his hiatus. Eventually, he got a new computer so he can get back on his channel, and a new phone with a camera on it. IronYoshi made his 1st new video in almost a year, which he tells everyone what has happened during the time he was on Hiatus, and showing off stuff he got. As of now, IronYoshi1212 has been busy with things that prevent him from updating once in a while. He managed to get into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Pacific Rim, and more recently, he's uploaded several videos, including several SM64 Super Bloopers and Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers episodes, a possible hint that he has officially made his comeback. However, he recently posted that his camera is experiencing problems, meaning that videos will have to be delayed once again. How long this will last is unknown. Series Created Below are some of the Youtube series IronYoshi has made in the past few years. *SM64 Super Bloopers *Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers *Super Mario Toy Show *Power Ranger Guy *Mario Party 4 Bloopers *Mario Kart Double Dash Bloopers *Sonic 3 Bloopers *Banjo-Kazooie Bloopers *T&N Transformers *Super Mario Galaxy Bloopers External Links *The IronYoshi's Youtube channel *The IronYoshi's 2nd channel *The IronYoshi's MetaCafe channel *The IronYoshi's Roblox account Category:Youtube Users Category:Roblox Users Category:Bronies